Darontè Powell-Everson
Darontè Powell-Everson is an illegitimate child of Jonald Everson & Shamone Powell. Character Information Darontè is an illegitimate child of Jonald and Shamone . He has a big heart and loves both of his parents. Personality Darontè is an ISFJhttps://www.16personalities.com/isfj-personality personality type. He goes all out to assure that his good deeds are noticed. Darontè tends to underplay his accomplishments like all ISFJ's and while his kindness is often respected, more selfish and cynical people often take advantage of him by having him do all the work and then taking credit for it. Darontè just needs to learn when to say no and stand up for himself. Darontè is naturally social, which is an odd quality for introverts like him. He utilizes an excellent memory to remember people and the details of there lives instead of data or trivia. When it comes to gift-giving he like all ISFJ's have not equal, he uses his imagination and natural sensitivity in ways that touch the hearts of the recipients. While this is certainly true of his classmates and close friends, it is within his family and girlfriend that his expressions of affection truly blossom. Darontè rarely sits idle while a worthy cause is left unfinished. His ability to connect to his girlfriend Pavlina Crawford on an intimate level is unrivaled amongst other introverts, the joy he experiences in using those connections to maintain a happy personal life is a gift for everyone involved. When it comes to relationships Darontè's kindness grows into a joy that is only found in taking care of his home and girlfriend and being there for emotional and practical support. Home is where Darontè's heart is, and no other area of his life does he strive with such dedication to create peace and harmony. Darontè's shyness and sensitivity shield what are, beneath the surface, incredibly strong feelings. While not always obvious to others, this river of emotion can't be taken lightly or for granted. Darontè like all ISFJ's is generous with his warm praise and support. But his problem is being consider a friend back as he is shy and a little protective of himself. Darontè needs to connect on a deeper emotional level. Darontè's friends aren't made by random encounters but through comfortable and consistent contact, as in class he gets to know them little by little. Biography Darontè was born on February 27, 2007 to Jonald Everson and Shamone Powell as an illegitimate child. In his early life he would often cry because of the circumstances he was born into. Jonald being an absentee father to take care of his immediate family Shamone was left as a single parent taking care of Darontè as well as other kids she gave birth too. When he turned 5 he started school but did poorly due to his mom not having time to help him. He barely passed kindergarten. When he reached second grade his grades started to fall once again just barley passing. When Ron finally came into the picture his grades started to improve much more. When he entered fourth grade he met a girl named Pavlina whom he instantly had a crush on. Upon finally gathering up enough courage to ask her out she says yes. However the next day the girl was taking by the D.U.P. and imprisoned for being an evolved human. He finds her however upon placing her hand on his face she dies from abuse and starvation which throws Darontè into a rage erasing all the dups and essentially resurrecting his girlfriend. Powers & Abilities *'Bovine Physiology' ** Dermal Armor ** Enhanced Agility ** Enhanced Durability ** Enhanced Endurance ** Enhanced Senses ** Enhanced Strength ** Horn Protrusion ** Milk Generation * Elemental Blade Construction ' ** 'Fire Blade ' ** 'Electricity Blade ' * 'Fire-Lightning Breath **'Burning' **'Electric Breath' **'Electricity Generation' **'Fire Breath' **'Fire Generation' **'Incineration' **'Melting' **'Pain Inducement' **'Shocking' * Fire Attacks **'Expanding Fire Bolts:' Project fire that expands rapidly on contact with an object. **'Fire Ball Projection:' Create and launch spheres of fire. **'Fire Beam Emission:' Release beams of fire. **'Fire Bolt Projection:' Release low powered projectiles of fire. **'Fire Blast:' Release fire over a specific target area. **'Fire Bomb Generation:' Create bombs/explosions of fire. **'Fire Breath:' Discharge fire from the mouth. **'Fire Bullet Projection:' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. **'Fire Cutting: '''Use fire to cut opponents. **'Fire Infusion:' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with fire. **'Fire Pillar Projection:' Project fire pillars. **'Fire Spike Projection:' Project fire spikes. **'Fire Stream Projection:' Create fire streams. **'Fire Vision:' Emit fire from one's eyes. **'Fire Vortex Creation:' Create spiral/vortex of fire. **'Fire Wave Emission:' Send out a wave of fire that repels everything. **'Flaming Surface:' Cause surfaces to emit flames. **'Formulated Fire Blasts:' Release blasts of fire in a form of a creature or object. **'Hand Blasts:' Discharge fire from hands. **'Hidden Attacks:' Channel attacks through a medium. **'Missile Generation:' Create missiles of fire. **'Omnidirectional Fire Waves:' Send out a wave of fire in all directions. **'Reflective Attacks:' Release attacks of fire that can bounce off of any surface. **'Scatter Shot:' Release flame blasts that split into multiple fragments. **'Sword Beam Emission:' Release fire blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. **'Wave Motion Blast:' Launch a massive wave of fire. **'Zap:' A tiny short release of fire to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Relationships Shamone Powell '''Mom' Jonald Everson Dad Ahanti Powell-Everson (Sister) Cailyn Powell-Hamilton (Half-Sister) Curlene Powell-Everson (Sister) Kizzie Powell-Hamilton (Half-Sister) Margarita Powell-Everson (Sister) Quavean Powell-Everson (Brother) Zaketa Powell-Everson (Sister) Zuberi Powell-Brown (Half-Brother) References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Children Category:Everson Family Category:Powell Family Category:Evolved Human Category:Illegitimate Children Category:Black Hair